Witch
by liahjh1289
Summary: A new soul reaper is added to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and shakes things up for everyone. Plus They have a plan...
1. Chapter 1

"So, Captain Kuchiki, do you think there will be any good recruits today?"

The taller captain glanced at the young prodigy in deep thought. "I could not say, Captain Hitsugaya, it has been a few years now since any graduates could stand on their own."

"Don't make me laugh." Captain Zaraki started. "There won't be a single one who can fight worth a damn. I don't know why they even have that academy; none of the brats who make it through are worth fighting and have to be educated on how to not get themselves, and others, killed needlessly. This is a waste of my time."

"You know how I hate to agree with Captain Zaraki here, but he is right. Everything that's taught at the academy is just useless in a real battle and we have to teach them how it's properly done." Captain Kyouraku walked toward the others with Captain Ukitake walking beside him. The others immediately took notice of how Jushiro was leaning on Shunsui but none would comment, not even Kenpachi.

All the captains knew that Jushiro's illness had finally taken its toll on him and that he was not long for this world. He would die and Rukia, who had been appointed as his lieutenant after Sosuke Aizen had been imprisoned, would take over as acting captain until another could be found. Perhaps it would be one of the other Vizards, who had stayed in the world of the living, or it could be Renji if he wanted the job; he had achieved Bankai and was qualified. Either way, Jushiro would not last much longer unless Captain Unohana could find another treatment for the ailing captain.

"You shouldn't be so pessimistic. There's always a chance that someone will come through who's just a little bit different than the others." The other captains felt sick to hear the sound of a dying man's optimism.

"Perhaps you are correct, Captain Ukitake. We will find out shortly." Captain Kuchiki pulled the others' attention away from their comrade and toward the graduates who were being led into the large room by their teacher. All of the captains watched as the new soul reapers filed into the room with anxious looks on their faces. They moved to their seats to begin the selection process.

* * *

The gathering hall was enormous. None of the young hopefuls had ever been in a room as elegant as this. They were lined up in alphabetical order of their last names in front of the captains they all yearned to soon serve. Head Captain Yamamoto sat in the center of the small stage just slightly raised and a couple of feet further back than the other captains.

They watched as the other captains took their seats. On the far left was Soi Fon, captain of squad two and leader of the Stealth Force. Only the fastest graduates would be chosen by her. In the next seat was Rojuro Otoribash, usually just called Captain Rose. He was an odd and quiet man, but that was all that anyone really knew about him. Captain Retsu Unohana sat in the next place. She was a kind looking woman and a great healer. There were many hopefuls in the crowd of graduates for squad four. The captain of squad five was Shinji Hirako. Captain Hirako was strong and highly respected. The graduates had all decided long before their graduation that nobody really wanted to be in squad five because the captain was just creepy looking with his goofy hair and strange smile; they knew it was immature, but they just couldn't help it. All the girls wanted to be in squad six. Byakuya Kuchiki was the most handsome of the captains and had a reputation for protecting his squad.

There was a small gap after Captain Kuchiki's seat that allowed Head Captain Yamamoto to be seen easily and then led to the squad seven captain-Sajin Komamura. Squad seven had no real stand out traits other than the captain looking like a dog. The selection candidates were not for or against being chosen by or assigned to Captain Komamura. They were all pretty well against the next captain, however; Captain Shunsui Kyouraku was an old pervert who took nothing seriously. Squad nine, on the other hand, was headed by a man who took everything too seriously. Captain Kensei Muguruma was an uptight pain-according to the rumors-and nobody wanted to be a part of that squad either. Squad ten was supposedly a great place to end up under the order of Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. He was a genius and could teach a young and ready mind many things. Everyone was hoping to avoid squad eleven. Kenpachi Zaraki was the worst captain to be stuck with. He was ruthless and murderous and absolutely out of control. Only the best and brightest would go to squad twelve-chosen or not-because Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi was as insane and deadly as Captain Zaraki but he would kill with painful experiments and toxins. Squad thirteen was about to lose its captain. Jushiro Ukitake was going to die soon-everybody knew it-and the entire squad would be thrown into discord- another squad to completely avoid.

"Captains," the academy instructor began his little speech, "I present to you this year's graduating class. All of the young soul reapers you see before you have proven themselves worthy to become members of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. I would personally…"

The young soul reapers before the captains could no longer listen. They were watching said captains and gauging their reactions to the papers they had all received while the graduates had been lining up. The papers were the reports on all the students. The captains now held records of all their tests, both written and practical, all their exercises, and all the disciplinary actions that were ever taken against them and why. They were holding the younger soul reapers' futures.

* * *

The captains were no longer listening. Every year for nearly three hundred years the speech was the same. They were all much more interested in reading about the young people who were being presented to them than listening to their now former teacher say how great they are and how hard they've all worked. Everybody worked hard to become a soul reaper and if they made it to graduation it meant they were worth keeping around; what the captains were interested in now was what kind of problems they would have with any they may choose-such as behavioral issues or not being physically exceptional.

"Well, it looks like Captain Ukitake may have been correct about staying positive." Captain Hirako whispered to Captain Kuchiki.

"I believe you are correct."

All of the captains marked on their papers who they wanted in their squads and who absolutely could not be a part of their squads and handed in their papers to Head Captain Yamamoto. The academy instructor motioned for all of the new soul reapers to file out of the meeting hall as the captains stood to wait for them to go.

Once the room was cleared Captain Zaraki began laughing his usual, maniacal laugh. "So, how many of you suckers requested that Akihiko kid?"

"Why do you say his name like that, Captain Zaraki?" Shunsui smiled at the much larger man.

"Someone who has no disciplinary record and has perfect marks on all of his classes and tests is nothing more than an academic suck up with no personality or character and who will never be worthy of being called real soul reaper!" Kenpachi frowned at the thought of someone who he considered to be weak becoming a soul reaper.

"Just because you don't like people who aren't trouble makers doesn't mean that they aren't worthy of being called a soul reaper." Soi Fon scolded Kenpachi, although a small part of her believed that he was correct. While she did lead a group of endlessly loyal men and women she still felt that all people must have some mind of their own.

"That is enough" Head Captain Yamamoto rose from his seat to address the other captains. "All of you will return to your daily functions and I will send messengers with a confirmed list of all of your new squad members." All the captains bowed to their leader and separated to return to their respective barracks.

* * *

"So, captain Soi Fon, were there any candidates worth bringing into our prestigious squad?" Second Division lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda smiled stupidly at his petite captain as she walked back into her office after the selection ceremony.

"There were a few of them who were half decent but none who were really worth being hand picked." She watched as the fat man threw more chips in his mouth and, as he was chewing, hit him hard in the gut and watched as he flailed wildly.

* * *

"Captain Rose, did you choose any new recruits?" Lieutenant Izuru Kira placed another stack of paperwork on his captain's desk.

"There was one that I thought had promise, but many of the captains agreed. This year it's squad seven's turn to get the most requested pick. We'll most likely end up getting the riffraff that nobody wanted."

* * *

"Lieutenant Kotetsu, please prepare for tomorrow's induction. I am expecting quite a few new comers to our squad."

Isane bowed politely to her captain. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

"Captain Hirako, do you know how many new recruits we'll be getting?" Momo smiled at her captain from her desk in his office.

Shinji returned a light smile to the young girl. "I'd say only about four or five, Lieutenant Hinamori. There weren't too many who were impressive and squad seven is up for first round picks. It's going to be slow tomorrow I'm sure."

* * *

Lieutenant Abarai was signing the final document in his current stack of work when his captain returned to the squad six barracks. "Captain, were there any good recruits?"

"There were a couple who stood out, but none of them were worth talking about." Byakuya sat at his desk and began working on his own work. "Renji, I need you to go to the squad twelve barracks and get confirmation on the training site tomorrow."

"Yes Captain."

* * *

"Welcome back, Captain."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Iba. Be prepared for tomorrow. I've chosen a young man who I expect great things from and I would like for you to take him under your wing after the test."

"Of course, Captain."

* * *

"Nanao, is everything ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes, Captain Kyouraku, all preparations are complete." Nanao looked down at her captain who was lying on the roof of the main building of the squad seven barracks and chewing on a piece of grass. When he didn't say anything else she began to get irritated. "Are you planning on doing any work today, sir?"

"Why, Nanao, I thought I had finally taught you that work is for rainy days."

Not able to take his lazy attitude anymore Nanao proceeded to kick her captain in the head.

"Nanao, why must you be so cruel, my sweet little Nanao?"

* * *

"Captain Muguruma, sir, how did the ceremony go?"

"That damn, big lug was right; it was a waste of time. Not one of those losers was worth leaving the office for and now I'll be behind on paperwork for a week." He threw his things in the floor next to his desk and removed his zanpaktou from his side to lean it against a bookshelf. "Shuhei, have any messengers come for me?"

Lieutenant Hisagi sighed at his captain. His former lieutenant was supposed to coming to visit him from the world of the living, but after two and a half months she hadn't even sent word. "I'm sorry, Captain, no. There have been no messengers."

"That's fine, let's just get back to work."

"Hai, Captain."

* * *

"Hi, Captain; I didn't expect you back so soon! How was it?"

"Terrible, Rangiku; there were only a couple worth considering but even they weren't very impressive." Toshiro sat at his desk and sighed. He leaned back and closed his eyes in hopes of a bit of rest.

"So, a slim picking as far as strength goes," Lieutenant Matsumoto started, "but were any of them cute?" She fell to the floor laughing when her captain's chair fell backwards and he hit his head on the table behind him.

* * *

"Yachiru, Yumichika, Ikkaku, I need you three to get ready for tomorrow. We may not be getting any strong candidates for our squad, but we still have to show up and make them feel…welcome." Kenpachi busted into a laughing fit while the others just smiled at the prospect of fresh meat.

* * *

"Nemu, send word to all the other captains of where we will being testing the new brats tomorrow and prepare for our new test subjects!"

"Yes sir."

* * *

Rukia carried a cup of tea to Jushiro's room. It broke her heart to see her captain in such a state. "Here's your afternoon tea, Captain."

"Thank you Rukia." He smiled as she handed him the warm liquid.

"Captain, I've heard there weren't many candidates who stuck out this year. What did you think?"

"On paper there was only one who made himself known, but there was young woman whose name I do not remember who looked like quite the difference maker. Of course, those could just be the thoughts of a dying man who's loosing his mind." He smiled at her again, trying to help her accept his death as he had long ago.

"No, Captain, if you saw something in one of them then I do not doubt that we will see just how much of a difference this one girl will make tomorrow." Rukia rose from her seat and took the empty tea cup from the sick captain. She smiled and bowed politely before leaving the room to again mourn the coming loss of her captain.


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!**

I thank everyone who has faved/followed/commented on this story. I did not expect so many people to be interested in this so quickly.

I have said that I will attempt to add a chapter every week but that's not a guarentee. I am a full-time student and I'm in the middle of job-hunting so it may be late sometimes. I love you all for reading and ask for your patience.

Thanks so much! (And we all know that I don't own this or I would not be job-hunting.)

* * *

This year only showed thirty-seven graduates of the soul reaper academy. After Sosuke Aizen had betrayed the soul society and all of the events and death that followed fewer souls were willing to become reapers for fear of their own lives. The ones who were brave enough to even join the academy now were tested more on brains and loyalty than any kind of real strength. Too many soul reapers were still afraid to walk around alone in the dark, let alone allow someone who may turn against the seireitei to become one of their equals.

"So, Akihiko, where do you think you'll end up?"

The graduates had all been treated to a graduation dinner before their big day. They were all buzzing about where they would end up and who they hoped to have in their squad.

"I don't know, Yota, any of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads would be lucky to have me." Akihiko, a young man of average height with the average brown hair and eyes, sat surrounded by the 'lesser' classmen, as he called them. He was the fastest, strongest, and smartest in their class; he had done better than anyone else on all of the tests and exercises given.

"I just hope I end up in squad four. I'm much better with kido than I am with my zanpaktou." Taizo, small in body with black hair and soft brown eyes, frowned at the table.

"Don't worry, Taizo, you will. After all, that's where they send all of the losers." Akihiko laughed at his own joke.

"You think you're all that, but you're nothing but a big jerk, Akihiko!" Hazuki was also one that would be placed in squad four. She was short with blue eyes and light brown hair. "You just wait; whatever squad ends up with you in it will be sorry!"

Akihiko laughed at the small girl. "Please, I'm the best in the academy and before too long I'll be the best in the entire soul society. After tomorrow's initiation test all your captains will be wishing they had gotten me and that none of you had ever even applied to become soul reapers!"

The rest of the dinner went on with little interruption. The food was good-better than what most of them had ever had. Most of them were too anxious to really enjoy the dinner, though; worrying about their futures in the seireitei and who they would be assigned to.

"Attention, students, attention!" The instructor's voice rang out over the commotion. "I have the squad assignments here."

Finally, the graduates and the captains would know what they could expect tomorrow.

Squad One-X

Squad Two-Naho

Squad Three-Nami, Mayu, Kishi, Jin

Squad Four-Masa, Taizo, Hazuki, Mana, Kiko, Ken

Squad Five-Kaho, Izo, Isamu

Squad Six-Benjiro, Kodochi, Atsuo, Ikki

Squad Seven-Ine, Hisashi, Arata, Chika, Akihiko

Squad Eight-Ima, Hiroko, Kinu

Squad Nine-Tamiko, Youka

Squad Ten-Takuya, Hisano, Ayumi, Azusa

Squad Eleven-Hibiki

Squad Twelve-Hirohito, Yota, Jun

Squad Thirteen-Hikaru

* * *

The air was still damp with the morning dew. The class of graduated soul reapers stood facing their newly assigned captains in wait. The captains were to head out to district 189 with their new squad members; district 189 was the only district in all of the soul society that was always infested with hollows. The Thirteen Court Guard Squads used the area as a sort of initiation test. All of the graduates would be thrown into a battle situation against more hollows than they could handle. The captains and lieutenants would determine where to place the new members depending on how long they lasted without having to be saved by their superior officers.

Soi Fon looked at her one recruit. The girl's name was Naho. She was of average height but she was fast. She also had a good bit of physical strength so she would be a great addition to the Maggot's Nest. She would have to be trained in more advanced hand-to-hand combat but that was a long way away- first and fore most she had to prove herself.

Rose stared blankly at the four youths in front of him. They all looked terrified. He couldn't blame them. He remembered when he had gone through the initiation and it was hell on earth. The major difference was that he had already mastered shikai. The four in front on him had only just learned to speak to their zanpaktou and could not control it entirely. Nami and Kishi looked even more afraid than their female counterparts, Mayu and Jin. They had no stand-out characteristics like he had so hoped for. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. It was going to be a long day.

Retsu smiled at her very excited new comers. The six of them were not expected to take part in the fighting, but rather they were supposed to heal any of the others who were injured. Kiko, Hazuki, and Mana had excelled in internal healing and reiatsu restoration while Masa, Taizo, and Ken had all excelled in external wounds.

Shinji's usual smile was gone. Kaho, the young woman who was placed in his squad, was a short and somewhat chubby little thing. She looked scared of everything. Izo, who was standing to her left, sneezed and she jumped. Shinji sighed again. Isamu laughed at Kaho and she jumped again. 'Today's going to be a long day.'

Byakuya stood in front of the small group with Renji standing just behind him. Benjiro was a great addition to squad six. He was scientifically advanced and would help greatly with the forensic unit. Atsuo was a strong fighter and Ikki was excellent at kido attacks. The girl, Kodochi, was average in all aspects of fighting as far as her marks in the academy read. She was not average in looks, though. Even Byakuya could not help but to look at the young woman. She had amethyst eyes, sapphire hair, and pearl-white skin. She looked nothing like the others but she still didn't impress as far as power was concerned.

Sajin was quite proud of his new squad members. He had succeeded in obtaining Akihiko. He was a perfect student and had exhibited great promise. Hisashi and Arata were the second and third rated graduates of this particular class and Sajin had all of them. His squad was sure to be much stronger now. On top of having the top three students in the class, Sajin had also been given two very beautiful girls who were ranked seventh and eighth; Ine and Chika were strong and smart and would certainly be welcomed by all the other members with open arms.

Shunsui smiled brightly at the three girls who were joining squad eight. He knew that it would lead to trouble with his sweet little Nanao, but Ima, Hiroko, and Kinu were just too cute to ignore. He laughed again to himself and waited for Nanao to hit him in the back.

Two new girls in his squad-they were hot. Kensei couldn't lie, the girls joining squad nine were curved in all the right places and they knew how to wear their uniforms. Tamiko had beautiful big brown eyes and hair to match while Youka had green eyes and the blackest hair he had ever seen. He wasn't excited about having girls like this on his team. They were hot and they knew it. What was worse was that they would cause a ruckus in the ranks and the absolute worst part was that they had already set their sights on Kensei and Shuhei. He looked to his lieutenant and saw the same dread in his eyes that he himself was feeling.

Toshiro couldn't care less about the people who were joining squad ten. They were all second-rate fighters and he didn't have the time or patience to deal with them. Rangiku, on the other hand, was very happy. She saw Ayumi, Hisano, and Azusa as possible gossip buddies and she had already been squealing at him over the 'delectable' Takuya. He didn't care about any of this, but it did make him happy to see his crazed lieutenant truly happy again.

Only one graduate was seen as good enough to join squad eleven. His name was Hibiki and he was rather the disappointment. He was short and lean and every time Kenpachi looked in his general direction he flinched. Kenpachi looked around at the others and saw one that interested him. The look on the young soul reaper's face, in their eyes, was one of absolute determination and readiness. While the others looked scared or worried this one was resigned.

"You've noticed it, haven't you Kenpachi."

He looked down at Jushiro who looked like he was just barely able to stand. "Yeah, I have. You saw it at the selection?"

He smiled. "Yes, I did. I think today will be much more interesting than the others think."

Kenpachi smiled and he heard his new recruit swallow nervously. "I think you're right."

"I don't get it, Kenny, what do you see?" Yachiru popped up over his large shoulder.

He smiled at the little girl. "Don't worry, Yachiru, you'll see it soon." He huffed in annoyance at the rules of the initiation test. "It's a damn shame that Yumichika and Ikkaku aren't here to see this."

Mayuri was as excited as the pervert Shunsui. Hirohito, Yota, and Jun were all strong young specimens that would be great for his experiments.

"Nemu, I need you to prepare for studies Z-147, X-218, and L-451."

"Yes, master Mayuri." She immediately agreed to what her twisted creator asked but she couldn't help but also feel sorry for the new squad members. There was always a chance that they would survive and she had to remember that.

Jushiro made it back to Rukia just in time to hear her tell their new member, Hikaru, that she didn't have to worry. The test that was to be conducted would be watched by all captains and lieutenants and, should the need arise, the fighting would be stopped by said captains and lieutenants. Everyone would be safe. Jushiro knew that she was right, but having an entire class without one who had mastered shikai would make this day a bit more difficult.


	3. Chapter 3

NEO-CRYSTAL:

I'm so sorry, dear. The X for squad one simply means nobody made it to squad one. I will give this:There will not be very much Kagome in this if at all. Sorry.

ALSO!

I am cutting this into two short chapters just to see how many reviews I can get on this one before making the big reveal on the true main character. And I am willing to post it tonight if I get five or more reviews instead of waiting until next week.

Enjoy, please! ^_^_^

* * *

Head captain Yamamoto led the squads to the testing grounds. It took most of the day to get to where they were going. The hollows didn't take notice of them immediately, but the graduated class certainly took a great deal of notice in the hollows. Most were weak hollows that would show no challenge for the rookies, but some of them were clearly strong enough to give even a lieutenant or captain a bit of trouble. Some of the young soul reapers looked to their captains and lieutenants for some sign that they were joking, that the stronger hollows would be eradicated before the test began, but they found no such thing.

"You have all been chosen to join the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and protect the Soul Society and the balance of souls in the world of the living. Now, go and show us what you can do!" Head Captain Yamamoto gave the signal for the start of the test and thirty-one of the thirty-seven beginners ran head-first into the nest of hollows.

All eyes were on Akihiko. He was the main pick for this year and had an excellent school record. He removed his zanpaktou and began fighting one of the weaker hollows. He had perfect fighting form but that left him open for an assault from behind. He heard the hollow coming at him and jumped into the air quickly. The smaller hollow followed and he quickly cut it down.

* * *

"Seems like this one will be a decent fighter after all." Shinji stated to no one in particular.

"I still think he's nothing more than a pathetic little novice. When we 're forced to step in it'll be because of him." Kenpachi frowned down at Akihiko

"I have to say, while he does have basic fighting down, there is one other that I am much more interested in watching." Jushiro sat in the chair that Rukia had brought for him and looked out at the young woman he had seen earlier.

"I agree, Captain Ukitake. That one is much more interesting. Hopefully I'll get a good show today after all."

"So, who is it you two are referring to?" Soi Fon looked as confused as the other captains and lieutenants.

"Kenny won't tell me, either!" Yachiru ran forward to the edge of the cliff to look at the young soul reapers who were fighting the hollows. "He says I'll know who it is when I see it."

"What is it?" Shunsui looked at his old friend for an answer but the smile on the dying man's face told him he too would have to wait and find out.

* * *

Hisashi, of squad seven, attacked one of the strongest of the hollows in the nest and was sent flying into Naho of squad two.

"Move you moron!" Naho yelled as she pushed Hisashi out of the way and jumped up just in time to miss the attack of the hollow he had previously assaulted.

Naho used her amateur flash step to get away from Hisashi and attacked one of the other, weaker, hollows.

Akihiko went to Hisashi and punched him on the shoulder. "You idiot, you know better than to attack something stronger than you. Get your head in the game."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just fix it."

Akihiko looked around when he heard a scream and saw Mayu from squad three ducking and covering her head with a large hollow about to strike. He ran as fast as he could to get to her. He jumped into the air and struck the large hollow but didn't quite destroy it. The monster howled and fell back as Akihiko landed in front of Mayu. She stood up to thank him but was surprised when he pushed her back to the ground.

"Stay down, loser. The dirt is where you deserve to be."

* * *

"That's quite appalling, wouldn't you agree." Kenpachi looked at Sajin. The large dog-like captain had a very unhappy look on his face.

"Lieutenant Iba, bring Akihiko to me."

"Yes, Captain."

* * *

"Haven't you learned anything from the academy? When you're too weak to fight, you run, or you'll get your comrades killed!"

* * *

Tetsuzaemon didn't have the chance to go down to get Akihiko. The hollow he had failed to kill was back up and about to attack. The boy was too absorbed in his own little speech to notice the hollow's presence behind him. "Damn it." Tetsuzaemon started to use flash step to get to Akihiko in time but he was stopped by Jushiro.

"If I don't go down there they could die."

"Just watch, Iba. They'll be fine." Kenpachi glanced at Jushiro. He was watching the scene intently; no doubt he was waiting for the same thing that Kenpachi was.


	4. Chapter 4

WELL, I just barely got five reviews in three days. I will need more people to review my story if I am expected to really keep up with posting. I like getting legit criticism; although, I enjoy the simplicity of praise as well, LOL!

Anyway, here is the reveal on the first INUYASHA character to come into play. This is also the reveal of the main character.

Enjoy!^_^_^

* * *

Just as the large hollow pulled back to strike, one of the other soul reapers appeared and grabbed Akihiko and Mayu and threw them away from the hollow only to be caught by the four large claws on the monsters arm.

Akihiko sat on the ground in silent shock as the young woman stood there with blood slowly flowing down her back. He looked into her eyes and felt nothing but shame and hate. How dare she embarrass him?

"What do you think you're doing, weakling? I had this all under control!"

"Haven't you learned anything from the academy, Akihiko? When you attack the enemy, kill it; and when you think you can drop your guard on the battlefield-don't; you will die."

The young woman turned to face the hollow and saw that the others were having a great deal of trouble. The hollows were gaining more ground against them and, if something wasn't done soon, the captains and lieutenants would be forced to step in. She unsheathed her zanpaktou and held it straight out in front of herself.

"Rip apart their souls," 'Please, let this work.' she thought as she dropped her sword, "Lord Inu no Taisho."

Her zanpaktou evaporated before it hit the ground. The wind picked up and started to focus in one spot beside the young rookie. Soon the dust in the wind made it impossible to see any of the soul reapers or the hollows in the nest.

* * *

"Damn it. Now what, Captain Zaraki? We can't see anything!"

"Just keep watching, Lieutenant Iba." Jushiro's eyes were glued to the spot that the wind had focused in on.

* * *

As the air cleared no one could believe what they were seeing. The hollows were backing away from a large, white dog. The dog had two tails and it had blue-purple streaks just beneath its eyes, which were lined in a maroon red. The dog howled and the hollows visibly flinched away from the great beast. All eyes then turned the bleeding girl next to the animal's leg as she raised her arm, commanded an attack, and dog obeyed.

The fight did not last long as the enormous dog ripped all of the hollows to pieces. The other graduates watched on as the quiet girl who nobody really knew defeated their enemy. Once the final hollow was destroyed the dog went back to the girl and it began to change. The dog was shrinking. When it reached the size of a small horse it stopped and leaned down to catch the girl as she fainted from blood loss.

* * *

"I see it now, Kenny."

"Told you so."

* * *

The zanpaktou carried its master to the top of the hill where the captains and lieutenants were waiting. It grunted at Retsu as she walked toward them.

"I am Retsu Unohana, captain of squad four-the medical unit. You do not have to worry about her. I will take great care of your master."

The dog looked at her for a moment more before deciding he could trust her. He lay his wielder down in front of the kind faced woman and nudged the girl before transforming back into sword form and returning to his sheath.

Retsu stepped forward and turned the young woman over on her front so she could asses her wounds. "She needs immediate medical care." She released her zanpaktou and placed the girl inside so she could start healing. "I will send for you when your subordinate is well enough to speak, Captain Kuchiki."


	5. Chapter 5

SO...PEOPLE...

THIS is a very long chapter, for which I apologize. It has some interesting facts, some useless garb, and some filler crap. I still hope that everybody will enjoy reading and PLEASE send me some REVIEWS...I loved getting REAL constructive criticism, folks, so let's go!^_^

* * *

Kodochi opened her eyes slowly. She looked around the sterile room. She turned to the left to look out the window. It was mid-day but when she had been fighting the hollows it had also been mid-day. She had been out for at least one day, but it felt like much longer to her. At the foot of the bed was a table with rags and bowl of water. She looked to the right where the door was. She could hear people moving outside. The doorknob turned and Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Kotetsu walked in.

"I see you're awake." Captain Unohana smiled kindly at her but there was something behind it.

"Yes, ma'am. How long have I been unconscious?"

"Four days."

"Four days? What happened?"

Lieutenant Kotetsu cut in. "You used your rather impressive Shikai, Kodochi. It was quite the surprise."

Kodochi dropped her head. "I know I shouldn't have used it, but the situation was getting critical."

"We would have helped." Lieutenant Kotetsu looked at her with pity. Kodochi hated pity.

"I know, but it was just instinct."

"Of course it was." Captain Unohana picked up Kodochi's arm to check her pulse. "May I ask you a question?"

"Yes, Captain Unohana."

Retsu started checking Kodochi's blood pressure. "Other than my own zanpaktou, I've never seen one that manifests itself in a way that is so free-thinking and moving. Do you know why your zanpaktou is so different?"

'Do not tell her everything. I do not like how she is snooping around, Kodochi. Be careful.'

"I'm not really sure, ma'am. He's only ever talked about ways to raise my spiritual pressure and my control."

"How many times have you released your shikai?"

"Only two other times."

"Did it drain you then as well?"

"Not as bad as it did this time, but that's my own fault. I had never used it for so long."

Retsu smiled at her again. "Very well, Kodochi. Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai are waiting outside. I'll send them in."

"Thank you, Captain Unohana." Kodochi watched as the captain and her lieutenant walked out. She wasn't looking forward to seeing her captain and lieutenant. She just knew that she would be scolded. It surprised her, though, that both men would come to the medical unit to yell at her. Releasing her shikai must have been more offensive than she thought.

Kodochi was pulled from her mind when the door opened to reveal Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. She dropped her head. She was determined to keep her eyes glued to her hands.

Byakuya looked at the young girl. He could see how afraid she was. He thought back to her file one last time.

Name: Kodochi Nakamura

Age: Unknown

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 175lbs

D.O.B.: Oct. 31

Hand-to-Hand Combat: Average

Kido: =Average

Swordsmanship: Average

Shikai release: Average

She had been average or less than average on everything that mattered and yet her shikai had obliterated all of the hollows in the hollow nest during the initiation exam. More importantly, the only other shikais in all of the soul society with so much effortless destructive power were Ichigo Kurosaki's and his own.

"Miss Nakamura," she waited for the anger she was certain that her captain held, "you did very well during your initiation."

Her head shot up and the look of surprise on her face was nearly comical to Renji. He thought back to the conversations about the young girl over the past few days.

* * *

Kenpachi laughed loudly as the girl was flown away in the mouth of the large zanpaktou of the squad four captain. "I knew we'd get a show today!"

"Kenny, she was great, wasn't she?" Yachiru smiled happily while hanging from the large man's shoulder.

"You got that right, Yachiru. That girl is something else."

"I don't get it." Shunsui looked out to the empty nest. "She had no outstanding comments or grades. Her school report showed nothing that would have ever suggested that she'd be able to do any of this." He turned to Jushiro as the ailing man walked to his side smiling. "How did you know?"

"When we were first introduced to the graduates they were all terrified. They were nervous about who would pick them and where they would be placed. Young miss Nakamura wasn't. She didn't have any fear in her eyes as she stood there waiting for our decisions."

"While they were all looking out at the hollows with either fear or arrogance, she was different." Kenpachi stepped in when he took note of how winded Jushiro looked. "That girl was assessing the battlegrounds the entire time. She took in every bit of it and knew exactly what she had to do. She showed determination in place of fear and arrogance."

"Her strength and speed were both very impressive, but I'm more impressed by the fact that she thought through the attack instead of using her emotions." Soi Fon looked down at the graduates who were slowly climbing the hill-no doubt wondering just how they had spent years at the academy with the girl and never noticed what she was. "The girl is a natural born warrior."

Kenpachi smiled at the thought of another female warrior in the thirteen court guard squads. He thought about the time almost lost to her and had the urge to fight again. His concentration was broken by the other newbie-squad members making their way up the hill.

"I can't believe how strong she is." Mayu was walking with her fellow squad three member, Jin. Neither girl had fully comprehended what had just happened. Kodochi was supposed to weak and simple-minded. She had no friends in their class and she had made terrible grades. They were supposed to be the ones who saved her, not the other way around.

"I can't believe she's on our squad!" Benjiro looked to Ikki and Atsuo. They had been proud of being put in squad six and thought they would be shining stars to their captain but they now knew that there was no way to compete with a girl who risked everything for people who weren't on her quad.

"Akihiko, did you know the hollow was behind you?" Hisashi immediately regretted asking the question.

"Of course I knew it was there! Are you stupid? I'm the one who graduated top of the class, and she graduated last. She got lucky, that's all!"

"Then why didn't you destroy it when you had the chance?" Taizo looked defiantly at the man who had made all his time at the academy hell.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, loser?"

"Akihiko!" All the graduates flinched at the booming voice of Captain Komamura. "I believe that young woman saved your life by stepping in. When she gets out of the medical unit you will thank her graciously. Until then, I need to speak to you in my office."

Akihiko was unable to speak. He had been humiliated by a nobody and now his big day had turned into a big nightmare. He was actually being scolded by his captain. He looked to the ground and followed.

"The rest of squad seven, follow me to the barracks and I'll show you where you'll be working and sleeping from now on." Tetsuzaemon led the other four squad members away.

"Damn, Renji, you really got quite the addition to your squad, huh?" Shuhei stood next to his friend smiling.

"Yeah, no joke. You believe that I actually feel like I need to get out and train some more?"

"I know exactly how you feel."

Izuru joined his longtime friends. "If she can do something like this at such an early stage in her life, just imagine what she could do in just a few short years."

"Hey, Old-Man Yamamoto, she may surpass you!" The young soul reapers were shocked to hear Captain Zaraki speak in such a way to the Head Captain but the others were used to it.

Head Captain Yamamoto stepped forward and looked into the empty hollow nest. "This young woman has shown more potential today than any graduates have shown in many years. Perhaps she will take my place when I retire."

The old soul reapers words sank into all those who were present. He turned and left, with his lieutenant Chojiro following him.

"Do you think he really means that?" Shunsui looked wearily at his friend.

"That he may retire one day or that she'll take his place?" Jushiro smiled. "I don't think the old man will retire any time soon. Should he decide to, however; I believe that someone with Miss Kodochi's power would be a good choice once she has had more training."

"You could be right. She could be stronger than us one day." Shunsui turned to Nanao. "Nanao, my dearest, could you be so kind as to show our squad members where they'll be staying?"

She rolled her eyes at her perverted captain. "Of course, captain. Let's go, ladies." She led the two young women away from the site, but she couldn't stop thinking about the head captain's words.

Eventually the other lieutenants were charged with escorting the newest subordinates to their chambers as the captains stayed behind. All the lieutenants guessed their captains were talking about the day's events.

* * *

"Lieutenant Kusajishi couldn't stop talking about the girl, Renji. Is she really all that?" Ikkaku sat in between Renji and Yumichika. Beside Yumichika was Rangiku, and then Izuru, and then Shuhei completed the circle.

"Yeah, she's pretty amazing. She took out nearly all the hollows on her own with just her shikai and that was after becoming injured."

Shuhei stepped in with his own opinions. "It doesn't hurt that she's also just about the hottest chick I've ever seen."

"Oh, she's a looker? Well, Captain Zaraki certainly didn't say anything about that, but he did mention that he would enjoy fighting her once she's gotten control of her power. What did she look like?" Yumichika loved the idea of their being another person in the seireitei who he could talk to about beauty other than Rangiku.

"Don't get so excited, Yumichika. She wasn't that great." Rangiku understood why the others were so into her. She was taller than most women. Isane was the only woman who was taller than this new girl and that was only by three inches. She also had power. "The girl is strong and cute, but she's got no boobs."

Renji stared at his friend like she was the biggest idiot in the world and she was growing mushrooms out of her shoulders. "Are you kidding me, Rangiku? She is far beyond being cute. She has perfect skin, beautiful long dark blue hair that's got just the right amount of wave to it, and perfect purple eyes. She is so not cute."

Renji realized just how much he had said when his friends erupted into a fit of howling laughter. "Renji, don't tell me you have a crush on a subordinate."

He turned to see Rukia standing behind him with a large smirk on her face. "I don't have a crush on anyone; I'm just saying that calling the girl cute is an absolute insult."

Shuhei moved to make room for Rukia beside Renji. "While I certainly would not have said it like that, I agree with you, Renji. Kodochi is gorgeous. You're right, Rangiku, she isn't as blessed as you are, but she's got long legs, meat on her bones, and a face that most men would kill to see. I wish she had been placed in squad nine. She has no care for her beauty but the two chicks we got are pretty damn hot and wouldn't stop following me around today."

"So, that's why you volunteered those two girls to clean the squad eleven training grounds." Ikkaku smirked at Shuhei.

"The squad eleven training area is the largest and dirtiest area in the soul society. It should keep them both away from the captain and me for a good long while." He took another sip of his sake. "Renji, seriously, what are you going to do about this girl being in your squad? She's way too hot to ignore and I'm pretty sure I heard my captain saying something about 'even Kuchiki won't be able to stay away from a girl like that'."

"I doubt the captain will have any trouble. He's a pretty solid guy when it comes to self-control. As for me, I'm honestly not all that interested. Yeah, she is great looking and strong, but I need to work on getting stronger myself. I'll be fine."

"I think she's the same height as Captain Kuchiki." Rangiku slurred from her seat. "She's so damn tall."

"I think we should get you home." Izuru smiled at the bubbly girl. He allowed her to get one more drink before leading her out the door of the small establishment.

"I'm going home, too. It will be a long day tomorrow." Rukia left the building with the others following her.

"Rukia how is Captain Ukitake, really?"

She looked at the others. "I honestly don't know, Yumichika. He's got good days and bad days. I'd say a few more months if Captain Unohana can't find a way to help him.

They all took in the news on the impending death of the kind captain and went on their way. Renji was passing the squad seven barracks when he heard the boy Akihiko talking and couldn't stop himself from eavesdropping.

"I can't believe that bitch! She made me look like a fool and now I have to thank her for it!"

"Akihiko, I don't think she meant to offend you." Arata's small voice could barely be heard. It was clear the boy was afraid of Akihiko.

"Are you kidding me? She purposely let herself get hurt and faked her little fainting act just so I would look like a jackass! She's a complete loser. She is weak and she will pay for this!"

"What will you do, Akihiko?" Hisashi had worry in his voice. Renji couldn't decide if it was because he was worried about Kodochi, himself, or what would happen to Akihiko if any of this conversation were to be reported to their captain.

"I'll make sure she knows who she's fucked with. If it's the last thing I do, she'll go down for this."

Renji walked away from the window. He saw no need in reporting a petty boy's empty threats. It was clear that Kodochi didn't need protection from someone like him.

* * *

Byakuya looked at the girl sitting in the bed. She was still pale from blood loss and, although she was the same height as he was, she looked small and frail. Her eyes still shined, though; and her hair still flowed in a perfect, blue, waving stream down her back. She looked so surprised.

* * *

"So, Kuchiki, what do you think?" The lieutenants had led the new members of each squad away and Shunsui had taken Jushiro back to his little floating home. Soi Fon had gone to handle the training schedule for the stealth force and Mayuri had said something about preparing for research. Rose, Shinji, Byakuya, Kensei, Toshiro, and Kenpachi were all that remained.

"I think that she has great potential, but she needs more training."

"I'll be happy to help her train."

"I meant more training in kido, Zaraki, not being a barbaric fool."

Kenpachi laughed loudly. "Well, you teach her that pansy trash and then send her my way and I'll teach her to really fight."

"That's enough you two. The girl's in the medical ward being treated and you're already fighting over her. It's shameful." Shinji looked out to hollow nest again. It was difficult to believe that a new recruit had done so much damage with just a shikai.

Rose sighed. "Did anyone else notice how unbelievably beautiful that girl was?"

"Please. Beauty isn't important. I just want her to get stronger so I can fight her."

"I noticed how jealous your lieutenant was over her beauty, Toshiro. It was quite funny." Kensei smiled down at the young protégé.

"Rangiku can be jealous all she wants. Quite frankly I don't really care about what the girl looks like, either. I'm much more interested in her zanpaktou."

"What are you thinking, Toshiro?" Byakuya looked at his young friend.

"Her zanpaktou was able to move freely. After a soul reaper loses consciousness the zanpaktou should return to its original state. Her zanpaktou was able to keep its shikai form after she fainted. It was even aware enough to catch her before she fell, carry her to us, and make sure that the one who took her was trustworthy. It's not a normal zanpaktou. I think we should examine it before she comes to."

"You may be right, Toshiro. I'm in good standing with Captain Unohana. I'll go tomorrow and ask to see it." Byakuya used shunpo and left the other captains there.

* * *

"I don't understand, Captain Kuchiki. Why would want to see her zanpaktou?" Retsu sat behind her desk smiling the way she always did.

"We believe that it has qualities and properties that others do not. I am certain that you noticed it maintained its shikai even after she was unconscious. I want to examine it."

"Very well, Captain Kuchiki, this way."

Retsu was clearly very interested in what Byakuya had said. She led him down to the intensive care ward. They walked to the last room on the right side of the hall. When they entered the room Kodochi was lying in her bed with bandages wrapped around all of her torso. On the table in front of the window lay her zanpaktou.

"Here you are, Captain Kuchiki." Retsu picked up the katana and passed it to the other captain.

Byakuya began to unsheathe the zanpaktou but it would not move. "What's this?" He pulled again but it still would not budge. Instead of moving, the sword produced a small current of electricity. Byakuya dropped it to the ground and examined his lightly burned hand. "Interesting. It seems this zanpaktou protects even itself when she is unable."

"Captain Kuchiki." Retsu held her hand out to take Byakuya's. It only took a few moments before he was fully healed.

"I suppose we will not be doing any research on this zanpaktou until its owner is awake and able to consent."

"My question," Retsu began as she picked up the sword with much caution, "is who is truly in control-the girl or the zanpaktou?" She placed the weapon back on the table.

Both captains looked at the young woman. "Unohana, do you really think that the zanpaktou could be in control of her?"

"I could not be sure, Kuchiki, but I do know that it seems to have more power than even she does. It doesn't make any sense, but we can ask her about it when she wakes."


	6. Chapter 6

THANKS, SpongeBobMimPants

You were the first person to answer correctly. So, as I promised, here is the sixth chapter. AND IT IS DEDICATED TO YOU!

ENJOY, FOLKS.

Also, the Inuyasha character I'm using so far is Inu no Taisho. (Dog General)...Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's dad... How he became a zanpaktou will be revealed later, that's not the point, the point is that Kodochi is the main character and I created her. Kagome will not be in the story...and I am very sorry. When this is done I may take requests for a Kagome story.

anyway...ENJOY!

* * *

'_More questions than answers everywhere we look.'_ Byakuya thought as he looked at the surprised expression on her face.

"Ca…Captain?"

"You did very well, but perhaps next time you will allow someone to assist you rather than making such a brash decision."

She bowed her head again. "Yes, captain, I'm very sorry. I know I should have waited, but my instincts were to act. I promise to try to rein them in, sir."

"Stop, Miss Nakamura." She looked at her captain again. "You are an amateur. You will gain wisdom with further experience. For now, however, you are only cleared for desk duty." Byakuya watched as the shine in her eyes started to dim. Had he been anyone else the chuckle he held back would have been released. It was clear to him that his lieutenant and this girl would get along famously. "You will be running errands for Lieutenant Abarai and I until Lady Unohana has cleared you for active duty again. Then, I will be training you personally in kido. You must learn to control your spirit energy and then you will be in more control of your zanpaktou."

"You…personally, captain?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"No, sir, of course not. I just thought that you would be busy doing something important."

Kodochi's statement caught both men off guard. Did she not know what she had done? How could she not consider her own training important? For a split second the thought of her saying something like that for attention ran through their minds but it was quickly proven incorrect when they looked into her eyes. She was absolutely serious.

"Lieutenant Abarai, I trust you can handle the rest."

"Yes, captain." _'Way to go, captain, just make her feel like she's said something wrong.'_ He watched as Byakuya walked out the door.

"I didn't mean to offend the captain, Lieutenant Abarai, I just meant that…"

"Seriously, just stop." He smiled at the girl. She looked like she was about to be yelled at. He was starting to think that Rangiku may be right in calling her cute. "Don't you see that your training is important?"

"Lieutenant Abarai?"

"You defeated an enemy that nobody thought thirty of you could beat. Your zanpaktou's shikai release is as powerful as all the lieutenants' and a couple of the captains'. Hell, Kodochi, even Head Captain Yamamoto was so impressed he said he may let you take over if he decides to retire. You're very powerful, girl, and your training is very important; and you can call me Renji. I've never been a fan of formalities."

* * *

Kodochi walked down the dusty street to the squad six captain's office. Lieutenant Abarai told her to report to the captain's office at six in the morning and that Captain Kuchiki would have work for her. She wondered briefly about why she would be dealing with her captain and not her lieutenant for just paper work when she realized that her lieutenant was not going to be there. She had been played. She smiled at Renji's nerve and began planning ways to get back at him.

"What are you so happy about?"

Kodochi turned to see Tamiko and Youka walking around the side a building. She really needed to learn the lay-out of the seireitei. "What do mean, Youka?"

"I mean, what are you smiling about?"

"Can't a person just be happy?"

"I think it's because she gets to be on Captain Kuchiki's squad." Tamiko and Youka were standing on either side of Kodochi. She was much taller than they were but they still looked at her like she was prey.

_ 'How foolish of these weaklings.'_

"I am very proud to be a member of squad six. I don't think there's anything wrong with that." Kodochi tried to continue walking but Tamiko stepped in front of her.

"I bet you are, Kodochi. You think you're going to make it somewhere in life just because you have an ego? It doesn't work like that, honey. You are pig-headed and Captain Kuchiki will see that soon and get rid of you."

"Yeah, Kodochi; all you did at the initiation was showboat. None of the captains will want you around when they see how pathetic you are."

Suddenly there was an immense spiritual presence around them. Youka and Tamiko immediately fell to the ground. Kodochi hunched over but she was determined to stand against whatever this energy was.

_'Kodochi, you must stand strong.'_

_ 'I am trying. This spiritual pressure is so heavy.'_

_ 'You will be fine. Focus on my voice.'_

_ 'Hai.'_

All three of the young women stopped struggling when they heard the laughing. Kodochi straightened as much as she could and started looking around.

"Kodochi, what are you doing?" Youka had started crying.

"Just lay down and maybe it'll stop." Tamiko was not far behind her friend.

"No, I won't lie down and give in." She heard a bell.

Kodochi dove forward, rolled across the ground and turned to see Kenpachi appear where she had just been.

He smiled at her. "You two are supposed to be cleaning my training grounds." He glanced at the two on the ground for a moment before turning to Kodochi again. "It's not often that someone hears my bells. It's less often that they dodge me so easily." He reached into his haori and took out the small bell. "Maybe I should start wearing these damn things again. They could bring me more fun." He backed off on his spiritual pressure enough for the other two to get up. "You were saying that she is pathetic, but she's still not healed properly and could fight. What are your excuses for being so pathetic?"

The girls looked away in shame. They apologized and left the two in the alley way. Kodochi looked at the very large man in front of her. She had no idea why someone like Kenpachi Zaraki would interfere with something like this.

"You're going to be a strong one. When you've grown as much as you can, come fight me." With that he was gone. Kodochi walked away from the scene with some new perspective and a new goal.

_ 'He is very powerful, Kodochi.'_

_ 'With your help I can beat him.'_

_'That's what I like to hear.'_ She could hear the smirk in his voice. _'By the way, if you don't hurry you'll be late.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey-Howdy-Hey, people.

So, I have not updated in a while, but on the bright side my finals are done. I made a 99 and a 93. I still have a 4.0...all is FABULOUS!

Anyhow, Please send some reviews. They make me feel loved and they make me want to update more often.

PLEASE READ THIS, IT IS PERTINENT TO THE STORY!

I want to make this unlike anything anyone has ever read. I want you all to hate and love me at the end of it and I want to make you look back at this story and think 'I can NOT fucking believe that this shit just happened...'

Is this a good idea? It means making this less of a love story, which is what it started out being, and a bit more edgy...

Opinions needed, folks.

Thanks and Enjoy.

* * *

"You're two minutes early, Nakamura."

"Yes, captain."

"I thought that barbaric oaf would have slowed you down quite a bit."

_ 'It seems your captain is quite skilled in reading spirit energy.'_

"I needed to be here by six. Captain Zaraki could never keep me from my duties, sir."

He looked at the young woman before him. She looked much better now that she had blood and food in her. Her skin was white again, as opposed to the paled and sickly look she had been sporting in the squad four building.

"I first need you to take these to squad ten. Captain Hitsugaya will be there." He handed her a large stack of papers. "You will then take this package to Captain Kurotsuchi-do not stay longer than is absolutely necessary or you will regret it." Kodochi took the small box and let a small yelp when it started moving. "Finally you will be taking these papers to Captain Muguruma. Once these are delivered you may take a lunch here in the squad six barracks. When you have finished your lunch report back to me and I will give you more work."

"Yes Captain Kuchiki."

* * *

Two stacks of paper and one package. She arrived at the squad ten barracks in less than ten minutes. 'Pretty good for a girl who's been in the medical unit for a week and not had the chance to look around.' She was about to knock on the door when she heard a woman moan rather loudly. 'Maybe I should come back later?'

"Captain…" The woman behind the door moaned slowly and Kodochi started backing away but stopped when she heard the male voice.

"Rangiku, stop complaining. You shouldn't have allowed yourself to get so drunk when you knew that we had be in the office this early."

"But captain, it was so good. They always serve the best sake! Please let me go home, I'm dying."

"Shut it, Rangiku, and get to work."

"Fine, captain, whatever you say."

Kodochi grinned at the antics of the squad ten captain and lieutenant. She hoped that one day she would have a relationship like that with her superiors. She composed herself and knocked on the office door.

"Come in." Clearly the captain was still frustrated with his lieutenant.

Kodochi walked into the room. It was a bit larger than the squad six captain's office. The captain's desk was in front of a large window and then there was a couch where she could see the unhappy hung-over lieutenant sitting.

"I have some papers from Captain Kuchiki, Captain Hitsugaya." She walked over to the small desk and placed the papers in the corner.

The white haired young captain picked them up and started looking at them. "How are you feeling?"

Kodochi was a bit caught off guard. She had expected her captain to ask her how she was, but not another. "I'm feeling much better, sir-thank you."

"Don't be so nice to him, newbie, he's pure evil."

"I told you be quiet, Rangiku, now do your paperwork."

Kodochi laughed at the two friends. "Hey, newbie, your name's Kodochi, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"What?!" Rangiku fell off of the couch and landed rather hard on the floor. "Ouch! What do mean ma'am?" Do I look that old to you?"

"Uhh…I don't know how to answer that one." Kodochi looked worriedly at Captain Hitsugaya but he was laughing so hard he had not noticed. "I guess I'll just be going then."

* * *

Kodochi was walking toward the squad twelve barracks when there was an explosion in one of the high towers. A young woman landed next to her with an arm missing. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

"I am fine." Kodochi recognized the woman as the lieutenant of squad twelve. "Why are you here?"

"I have a package to deliver to your captain." As if on cue, Captain Kurotsuchi appeared in front of them.

"Nemu, what are you doing wasting time out here?" He turned to Kodochi and smiled. "Well, it looks like you're feeling much better, my dear."

"Yes, Captain Kurotsuchi, thank you very much. I was sent to deliver this package from Captain Kuchiki." She extended her arm to give the odd looking man the package but he grabbed her by the wrist.

"My, my, my, you are an interesting specimen, aren't you? Your zanpaktou acts on its own, and it seems to want to keep you safe, but your spiritual pressure is not very high. I wonder how that is."

_ 'Get away from him. He wants to study you, Kodochi. Go, now!'_

"Well, Captain Kurotsuchi, I really should be going now."

"Why not stay and be my test subject? I'll feed you three times a day, allow you to clean yourself twice a week and I'll even give you the last day of every month to yourself. That's much better than most of my subjects, what do you say?"

Kodochi was mortified. She had no idea what to do, so she improvised. "Captain Kurotsuchi, as tempting as your offer is, you have more important things to worry about."

"Oh, do I? Like what?"

"Like the thing that's about to crawl out of the package I was sent to deliver."

Mayuri released her and started yelling at Nemu for being incompetent. He searched frantically for his treasured box and found it in perfect condition. He turned to see that Kodochi had disappeared.

"Well, I suppose I'll just have to get her next time. Come, Nemu."

"Yes, Master Mayuri."

* * *

Kodochi was panting heavily when she got to the squad nine barracks. She knocked on the door and was greeted with a very angry 'come in'. She walked slowly into the room and was still trying to catch her breath. "Captain Muguruma, I…"

"You're late."

_'Well, that was rude.'_ "Yes, sir, I was…"

"Just give me the papers."

Kodochi walked silently to the man's desk and handed him the papers her captain had given her.

"I don't understand why Captain Kuchiki would assign such an important task to someone like you."

Shuhei looked up from his desk to watch the interaction between this girl and his captain.

"I'm sorry?"

"You're an amateur. There's no need in giving you such an important assignment. Something like this should have gone to someone more experienced and capable than you."

_ 'Kodochi, don't.'_

"Well, captain, I'm so sorry for not being more experienced." Shuhei stared at Kodochi like she had just said the water was pink. "I've been yelled at for being respectful, nearly blown up, almost abducted and turned into a 'test subject', gotten lost after running for my life, and I have yet to even have breakfast. I am so sorry that my life has been an inconvenience for you. Next time I'm in the medical unit for a week I promise to learn the layout of the seireitei as opposed to getting better. Have a wonderful-fucking-day, Captain!"

With that Kodochi left the squad nine barracks to go get the lunch she had been promised.

* * *

Kensei was still staring at the door. He couldn't believe that a rookie had the gal to stand up to a captain like that.

"Captain, what was that all about?"

He turned to his lieutenant. "I wanted to see if she was as ballsy as Kenpachi said. Looks like he's right…again."

"You wanted her to break."

"I wanted to know just how long it would take before she wouldn't take my crap anymore. It makes me want to know how long she'll put up with Kuchiki."

* * *

Kodochi sat on the roof of the squad six lunch hall. She had finished eating a while ago but she was avoiding going back the office in fear of what Captain Muguruma had told Captain Kuchiki about her little outburst.

_ 'Little outburst, Kodochi?'_

_ 'Okay, it was a little bit bigger than a little one, but he had it coming. He was being a real jerk.'_

_ 'He is a captain, Kodochi, and he has the power to ruin our plans.'_

_ 'I know, and I am sorry. I just couldn't hold it in any longer.'_

_ 'We only have fire and earth to master before you are complete and your power is full. Once you are at your max, milady, you will be able to free me and we will stop them.'_

_ 'I'll be more careful, I swear.'_

_ 'Then it is time to return to your duties.'_

Kodochi rose and jumped off of the building. She took a few deep breaths and headed toward the squad six main office. It didn't take long before she was standing outside her captain's door trying to work up the courage to enter.

"Enter, Miss Nakamura."

_ 'It's like he knows what you're thinking.'_

_ 'Not now…'_

Kodochi opened the door. Renji was sitting at his desk to the left of Captain Kuchiki's. She looked to her right at him and saw his smirk.

"I heard you had a few run-ins this morning." Byakuya looked up at his new squad member. She was looking toward the ground. It was funny to him that such a strong fighter could look so afraid of being scolded.

"I guess I didn't get away from Captain Kurotsuchi quickly enough."

She was trying to avoid the squad nine debacle. "Captain Muguruma said that you were late getting to his office, Kodochi. Shuhei told me that things were quite interesting once you got there."

Kodochi glared back at her lieutenant who simply smiled back at her. "I suppose that the day's events impaired my judgment a bit."

"You yelled at a captain."

"I'm sorry, captain, I lost my temper."

"It's fine."

"I know I shouldn't have…wait, what?" She looked at her captain and could see the amusement in his eyes that she had seen in Renji's.

"I find it rather amusing when someone can shake up the thirteen court guard squads." Had he been anyone else he would have smiled at her confusion. "It's not very often that someone comes along who can rile up the entire seireitei, but you have on more than a few occasions now and you've only been here for a week. While some believe that the nail that sticks out most is the first to be hammered down, others believe that the ones who follow their own code are the ones who will shape the future."

"Which do you believe, captain?"

"We'll see."


	8. Chapter 8

**K**-I don't know if I answered your questions yet, but Kodochi was not chosen by Byakuya. She was placed there at random. Jushiro didn't choose her because he didn't want to chose any candidates. His reason for that will be talked about in future chapters.

Please review...I really want to hear some opinions on the progress of this story.

Thanks.

Enjoy.

* * *

Kodochi waltzed into the squad nine office without knocking. "Good morning, Captain Muguruma."

"Hey, Kodochi, are those the transfer requests from Kuchiki?"

"No, they're test analysis results from Captain Kurotsuchi."

Shuhei looked up from his own stack of work. "When the hell did you become a messenger for squad twelve?"

"You know, I have no idea, but I'm also apparently a messenger for squads two, three, five, and eight." She lay down a stack of papers for each listed squad.

"Has Lady Unohana not cleared you for active duty yet?" Kensei stared for a moment at the mountains of paper work and then at Kodochi.

"I'm going to her next to get another evaluation. I really hope she clears me. Captain Zaraki has been getting very impatient lately and threatening to attack me while I'm sleeping weather I can fight back or not." She looked a bit concerned for a few moments and then smiled at her two friends.

It had been two weeks since their little run in and they were now as thick as thieves. Kodochi had been immediately welcomed by Shuhei, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Izuru, Momo, and Rukia after she had blown up and Kensei. He had apologized the next day and explained that he just wanted to see how much she was willing to take. He considered her close enough to call him Kensei, though she never did out of respect for his rank. She was 'one of the gang' now. The only thing left for Kodochi to do was be cleared by the squad four captain and then she would begin training with her own captain.

"Well, good luck."

"Good luck with all your work, Captain Muguruma."

"Will you be at the bar tonight?"

"Hai, Shuhei, I'll see you there."

"Kodochi, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Kensei?"

"I'm not sure, sir. If it hasn't set in yet, it probably won't any time soon."

* * *

Kodochi walked into the squad four barracks and straight back to Lady Unohana's office. She knocked and waited for the quiet 'come in' and opened the door. To her great dismay Kenpachi Zaraki was standing in the office in front of Captain Unohana's desk.

"Hello, Kodochi, ready to get back to fighting?"

"She is still not cleared, Captain Zaraki."

"So clear her."

"I will clear her when I feel that she is ready to be cleared, captain."

The two captains were staring holes into one another. They obviously had a history. Captain Zaraki was the most feared captain in all of the seireitei at first sight, but Captain Unohana was right there with him.

"I'm here for my evaluation, ma'am."

The captains turned their gazed to Kodochi. "Very well, Miss Nakamura, please sit down. Captain Zaraki, I will have to ask you to leave." Her smile that scared so many low-ranking squad members never faded and never fazed the larger captain.

"Just make sure that you clear her. I need her at her best soon; I'm beginning to get bored."

Kenpachi gave one last look at the two women and then exited the office. Retsu motioned Kodochi to the exam table and she sat on it and waited for the medic to begin.

"Lady Unohana, may I ask you question?"

Retsu began by checking Kodochi's pulse. "Of course, my dear."

That was a bad sign. Retsu never called anyone 'dear'. "And will you promise to answer my question with all honesty?" She had to be brave if she planned to ask her the question that was eating at her.

"I will answer to the best of my ability." Retsu was beginning to get curious. Kodochi had never held back any of her questions before and she had never worried about offending anyone. "Your pulse is good." She moved on to check her blood pressure.

"Do you have a history with Captain Zaraki?"

Unohana was not the kind of woman who was thrown off guard by questions. She was certainly never visibly thrown, but she stopped moving all together when Kodochi asked her that. She thought back to the first time she ever met Kenpachi Zaraki. He was quite the man back then, too. "I suppose you could say that."

"Lady Unohana, I don't mean to pry, but it's just that he's the most feared captain in the seireitei and yet you're never intimidated by him. His squad is full of 'ruffians' but they all fear you. I just wanted to know how you two could have so much in common."

Retsu stepped back and smiled at Kodochi. "Kenpachi is the name given to the most powerful and ruthless soul reaper in the soul society, Kodochi. There was a time, long ago, when I called myself Yachiru Kenpachi Unohana."

Kodochi stared at the woman as if she had said that the sun was pink. "You don't act like Captain Zaraki, ma'am."

"You should go, Kodochi. Just because someone seems to be one thing it does not mean that they can't be different. You are cleared to go back to training." Retsu made her way to her desk chair and started filling out paperwork as if she had said nothing to Kodochi about her past. It felt nice saying it aloud every now and again.

Kodochi started to leave but turned back to Retsu. "Just because a person enjoys fighting like he does doesn't mean that they can't have a compassionate side, too. You may be a fighter but you're also a healer. Just like Kenpachi, while you're willing to fight with the roughest people around and you enjoy it more than anything, I would be willing to bet my life that both of you would protect those you care for with as much ferocity that you fight with."

* * *

"Again, Kodochi." It had only been three days since she was cleared for active duty and Kodochi was already wishing she was everybody's messenger again. Captain Kuchiki did not take kido training lightly.

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki."

She breathed deeply and focused on her energy. She said the incantation and attempted hado 33 again. She jumped with joy when it hit the target. It wasn't the center but that it hit at all made her rather proud. She was terrible with spiritual attacks. She could throw a blade and hit any target but she was useless without a weapon.

"Kodochi."

She stopped jumping and smiled at her captain. "Sorry, Captain Kuchiki."

"You've made a great deal of progress. You may have the rest of the day to yourself."

She watched as her captain turned to leave and smiled. He wasn't giving her the day off because she had done a good job; he was doing it because he had to do the paper work that Renji had left behind on his most recent trip to the world of the living.

She turned and headed toward the squad eleven training grounds. She had been spending her free time training with Ikkaku and Yumichika. They were excellent swordsmen and had taught her many things about fighting in a battle. Every now and again Captain Zaraki would give her some tips also. He was very knowledgeable about strategies; he acted like a Neanderthal but it was lie. The only people, in Kodochi's opinion, who could strategize with Captain Zaraki, were Captain Kuchiki and Captain Kyouraku. Sometimes she thought she could feel her captain's presence during these sessions but every time she looked there was nobody there.

Ikkaku and Yumichika had also gone to the world of the living so Kodochi would be training alone today. She walked into the training grounds and Hibiki was working with his shikai release. He must have felt her spiritual pressure because he turned and glared at her.

"What do you want?" His voice held nothing back. He resented her with a great deal of prejudice.

"I am here to train. Ikkaku and Yumichika usually work with me, but they are gone so I thought I would work alone today."

"Why don't you go train with your own squad?"

"They all hate me."

He was taken aback by her response. "I didn't mean…"

"It's fine. I really don't care if anyone likes me, Hibiki. I'm just here to do my duty as a soul reaper. I won't let others impede."

"I'm just a little upset that my captain would have preferred you to me. I'm really trying, you know? But everything I do is a disappointment."

"Captain Zaraki appreciates power."

"I'm not strong enough for his squad."

"Hibiki, stop. You have immense physical strength. Captain Zaraki doesn't even know his zanpaktou's name and yet he's more than capable. You just need to work on that, not your shikai. If you can handle a sword and still survive without using any form of kido, then he will respect you; and you have got that potential."

He smiled. "Thanks, Kodochi. I'm sorry everyone's been being…well, you know. It's just that you kind of scared the hell out of everybody. I sure as hell never knew that you were so strong."

She stepped in front of him and drew her own zanpaktou. "Well, I honestly didn't know I was either, but now that I know I have actual potential I can work on it and do my job right." She smirked at him. "You want to spar?"

Thirty minutes and Kodochi was kicking Hibiki's ass. He was good but she had been trained by Ikkaku and Yumichika. She attacked from the left again and he dropped his zanpaktou and fell to the ground.

"Damn, Kodochi, you're amazing."

"Thanks, Hibiki, but you're pretty good yourself." She sheathed her sword and smiled at him. "With more practice and some training you should catch up to me in no time."

"No I won't, Kodochi. You have a natural skill with a blade. I'm physically strong, but I don't blend with my blade the way you do. It is truly an extension of yourself. My blade is not part of me. It's an addition and a weapon, but I think with some help I could be one of the best behind you, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Captain Zaraki, of course."

"Hibiki, you have a very long road ahead of you if you want to be one of the best."

He smiled at her. "Yeah, but I'll do it." He looked at the setting sun. "I think it's time for me to get going."

"I'm going to stay here a bit longer. I'll see you around, Hibiki."

He stood and turned to leave. "Thanks, Kodochi."

He used flash step to leave. She guessed he would go and drink with his friends. Kodochi really hoped that he wouldn't let the other squad eleven members discourage him because he really did have potential.

"What were you doing with that weakling?"

Kodochi had noticed him a few minutes before so she wasn't surprised when he appeared behind her. "He's not all that weak, sir. In fact, I think he could be quite an asset if he were given the right amount of attention."

"I'm not in the business of pampering fools." He grinned down at the girl. She was tall and thick; she was truly built like a fighter. Her muscles moved in her arms and he smiled wider.

"I'll make you a deal, Captain Zaraki. If I can last for ten minutes against you, you have to train Hibiki in kendo."

"Fine." Kenpachi gripped his zanpaktou and attacked with a hard swing directly above her.

Kodochi jumped to the left and pulled her zanpaktou. Kenpachi quickly turned to attack again but found himself blocking her attack. His laugh echoed through the training grounds. Kenpachi quickly countered but Kodochi easily blocked his zanpaktou. She didn't realize that he had allowed her to easily block him until his fist nearly connected with her abdomen.

Just as she landed from her retreat Kenpachi was behind her again. She did the only thing she could think to do: she dropped to the ground and swept her right leg behind her. The large man jumped into the air and used shunpo to get behind her once more.

'Kodochi, you only have two minutes left.'

'I know, but I don't think I can last that much longer.'

She rolled forward and turned just in time to see Zaraki's sword penetrate the earth where she had just been.

'Kodochi, I can hold him off for two minutes.'

'I can't even release you for that long-I'm just not strong enough.'

'Yes, you are.'

'I trust you.'

Kodochi held her zanpaktou out in front of her. She breathed deeply before letting it fall to the ground. "Rip Apart Their Souls, Lord Inu no Taisho."

Kenpachi stopped dead in his tracks. He watched as the blade disappeared. The wind around them picked up and the white dog appeared beside Kodochi. It was smaller than the first time they had seen it. The dog was about the size it had been when it had carried her up the hill after she had passed out. It growled at Kenpachi and the large man let out a guttural growl of his own.

The two beasts attacked one another. The dog bit down on Kenpachi's arm that was holding his zanpaktou. Zaraki used his free hand to punch the dog hard in the ribs. Kodochi winced when she heard her zanpaktou's rib crack.

'General, please be careful.'

'Thirty more seconds.'

Those thirty seconds lasted a life time. Kodochi watched as Captain Zaraki and her zanpaktou fought. Biting, punching, kicking, and slicing ensued as she counted down the thirty seconds. At one point it looked like the general could win but Kenpachi turned it around rather quickly. Before he could attempt another attack Kodochi called time.

"It has been ten minutes, Captain; the deal was that you would help Hibiki." Her zanpaktou walked over to her side and vanished back into the sheath.

Kenpachi smiled at Kodochi. She had won. Nobody could have guessed that she would be able to hold her own for two minutes without a shikai, but she had made it for eight. The girl was getting stronger; Kenpachi could not wait for the day that she reached her bankai. "Fine. I'll help Hibiki with kendo, but when you get stronger you have to fight me for real-all out."

"Agreed, Captain Zaraki. I think for now, though, I'll be going back to the squad six barracks." She bowed politely to the man and smiled at his ranting about it being wasteful that she was in squad six.

* * *

She turned the corner of the main building of the sixth division and had to lean against the wall.

'You used too much energy, Kodochi.'

'I realize that, thanks so much for the help.'

'Do not snap at me for worrying, milady. I am trying to watch out for you, you know.'

'I'm sorry, General. I don't think that I can make it back to my room.'

As she thought it her eyes closed and she sank to the ground.

* * *

He stood above her and allowed a small smile to grace his lips. She was getting stronger, that was certain. He slid his right arm around her torso and used his left arm to lift her legs and carried her toward her room. He couldn't help but think about just how beautiful she was. He looked at her resting features-flawless, light skin with dark blue hair, eyebrows, and eyelashes. She was so different when compared to other women.

He pushed her door open with his foot and walked to her bed. He lay her down as softly as he could and scolded himself mentally when he realized how long he had sat on the side of her bed. He moved the hair from her face and caught himself caressing the soft skin he found there. He removed her zanpaktou and placed it gently by the small table beneath the lone window and let himself out.


	9. Chapter 9

Kodochi woke to the sounds of the morning bells. She looked around at her surroundings and realized immediately that she had been carried to her room by an unknown third party.

"I know it wasn't Captain Zaraki," she started as she changed uniforms and tied her zanpaktou to her side, "because even if he _did_ care that much Captain Kuchiki would never allow him this deep in the squad six barracks."

_'Perhaps your captain or lieutenant.'_

"It's doubtful because Captain Kuchiki is also not the type to do something like that-more likely he would send someone else to do it-and Lieutenant Abarai is more likely to pull a prank on me. I have no idea who it was, but I'm grateful."

Kodochi walked out to sound of rain. The streets were muddy and everyone was trying to stay to the sides of the buildings on the walks. It was too crowded for her taste so she took to the rooftops-rain be damned.

Normally she would be eating with the other low-ranking sixth division members, but Shuhei, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, Rukia, and Renji had all insisted that she start eating with them. At first she had been a bit nervous about eating with all of the seated members of all the thirteen squads but after she discovered that it really…_irked_…some of the other low-ranking soul reapers she rather enjoyed it. Of course Kodochi knew that it was immature but even she deserved a moment of childishness.

She walked into the eating hall of the seated members and ran directly into Captain Komamura. He had been more kind to her than any others out of guilt of how Akihiko had behaved at the initiation test.

"I'm sorry, Captain Komamura, that was my bad." She smiled up at the dog-like captain and received a nod and slight smile back.

_'At least he didn't insist on apologizing again for the Akihiko brat.'_

_'Yeah.'_

"Kodochi, over here!" Rangiku was sitting with Shuhei, Izuru, Renji, Rukia, Momo, Ikkaku, and Yumichika.

She smiled and sat between Yumichika and Rangiku. "Yumichika, Ikkaku, welcome back. You too, Lieutenant. How was your trip?"

"It wasn't all that eventful. We did catch a rather interesting soccer game with Ichigo's little sister, Karin." Yumichika rested his chin in his hand. He really did hate uneventful trips.

"Ichigo…that's the substitute soul reaper who defeated Sosuke Aizen, right?"

"That's the one. We always stay with his little friend now that the older sister is gone to college." Ikkaku stated with a shudder. Kodochi looked at Yumichika curiously and he winked at her meaning that he would tell her later.

"I would like to meet him one day. He sounds very interesting."

"Ichigo is a fool." Rukia sipped her water as the plates of food were placed in front of everyone. "He's always disobeying orders and making a real mess of things."

"Yeah, he's a pain in the ass, but he has saved all of ours' on more than a few occasions." Renji immediately dug into the plate presented to him and the others started laughing as he choked on his food.

* * *

Kensei, Rose, Shinji, Soi Fon, Retsu, Shunsui, Byakuya, and Toshiro sat at the round captains' table in the corner of the large room.

"Well, they sure are rambunctious this morning, aren't they?" Shunsui smiled toward the table where the laughing soul reapers sat.

"They're too damn loud if you ask me." Soi Fon took another bite of her food. She glanced around the room and found the other lieutenants. "They could be quiet like the others."

"I don't mind it. It's nice to know that they're ready for the day." Shinji looked at the small group. He was glad to see Momo getting back into the swing of things after her former captain had betrayed her.

"I think Shuhei has a thing for Kodochi." Kensei said as he drank down another glass of water.

"I think they all do." Shunsui added.

"I don't understand why that matters." Toshiro sat with his arms crossed and head down. "If you ask me it is not important who likes whom; I'm much more concerned about the fact that girl's zanpaktou can function on its own."

"I too am concerned by her zanpaktou. I don't believe that Miss Nakamura knows that it is so powerful." Byakuya thought back to when he had been shocked by it.

"So what are we going to do?" Kensei looked around the table at the other captains.

"Why don't we just ask if we can examine it?" Rose looked bored as he too glanced at the girl.

"I doubt Kodochi would disagree to having it done." Shinji and the others decided that Byakuya would ask Kodochi if squad twelve could inspect her zanpaktou. If she agreed, Byakuya would contact the other captains and they would all be present for the examination.


	10. Chapter 10

Kodochi walked into Captain Kuchiki's office and was confronted by her captain and lieutenant.

"Is something wrong?"

"Kodochi, we were wondering if we could take your zanpaktou to the labs for squad twelve to run a few test on it. They won't hurt the zanpaktou, of course." Renji smiled at her but she could tell he was lying.

_'Can you feel his pulse?'_

_'Hai. What should I do?'_

_'Go along for now, Kodochi. We will plan on the way there.'_

"Of course. When do we go?" She smiled as best she could and was relieved with their slightly more relaxed expressions.

"We can go now. They aren't doing anything important this early." Byakuya led the way and Kodochi immediately followed. She grew weary when Renji flash-stepped away.

"Isn't Lieutenant Abarai coming?"

"He will meet us there."

"Captain, why do you want to examine my zanpaktou?"

He had been expecting the question sooner and didn't miss a beat once it was asked. "All of the captains are interested in how your zanpaktou held its form even after you were unconscious."

"Oh, that makes sense."

_'Kodochi, they are too curious. We must move up our plans.'_

_'But I'm not strong enough, Toga. I can't…'_

_'You can, Kodochi.'_

_'No.'_

There was a short pause before he spoke again. _'Hai, milady.'_

Kodochi knew that there was no point in saying anything else. She tried not to order him around, but she was not comfortable with moving up their plans. There was too much at stake.

"Ah, Miss Nakamura, I'm so happy to see you." Kodochi looked up to see Captain Kurotsuchi smiling at her. "Have you reconsidered my offer?"

Before Kodochi could answer her captain stepped in. "Instead of using Miss Nakamura as your test subject you will simply have to settle with her zanpaktou for now."

Mayuri pouted for a moment and then returned to his usual smiling self. "Very well, Captain Kuchiki, I suppose that will suffice for now. Follow me."

They were led deep into the research department. There were no windows but behind every door screams, drilling, beeping, and other sounds were heard. Kodochi shuddered and instinctively moved toward her captain.

"Well, here we are." Mayuri pushed open two large doors at the end of the corridor. Kodochi grew nervous when she saw that Renji had in fact met them there. He had also brought a few friends. Soi Fon, Rose, Retsu, Shinji, Sajin, Shunsui, Kensei, Toshiro, Kenpachi, and Jushiro were all there. A few captains had brought their lieutenants-Izuru, Shuhei, Yachiru, and Rukia-and Kenpachi had also brought Ikkaku and Yumichika.

Kodochi decided that the only thing she could do was play innocent and allow them to run whatever tests they had in store. A few of the captains looked a bit wary about the situation. She looked around and saw the table that her zanpaktou was going to be examined on and removed it from her side. She watched and gauged the reactions of her superior officers. They were afraid of what would happen if she released her shikai; a couple of them even unconsciously moved for their own zanpaktou. She lay it down on the table and smiled at them.

"What kind of tests are we doing, Captain Kurotsuchi?" She watched in her peripheral vision as the other captains relaxed as she seemed to have no idea what was really going on.

_'They think they are safe from fighting you because you are no longer holding me, Kodochi.'_

_'Well, lucky for us we know better… I'm sorry, Toga.'_

_'No, milady. We should not be hasty. If at all possible we will give them some form of comfort. If this gets out of our control we will have to leave. Are you all right with that?'_

_'Hai.'_

* * *

The testing had already lasted for hours. First they had examined the basic shape of the sword. After that, Mayuri had placed it in a device that read the zanpaktou's spirit energy output. Then they all went to a more open area and had Kodochi release her shikai.

Kenpachi immediately challenged the dog to a duel and had to be subdued by the other captains. It did not help that Ikkaku, Yachiru, and Yumichika were all rooting him on. It got really bad when the mad scientist himself tried to draw blood from the dog with a rather large needle and was bitten.

Things really heated up when Kenpachi burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter and Mayuri swore vengeance on the dog; but said dog decided that he would just grow to the size of small building and chase the crazed man around while Kodochi followed and screamed for her zanpaktou not to bite the captain.

Now that things were nice and quiet they were all gathered and waiting for the test results. Kodochi was holding her zanpaktou close to her side in case the very angry head of research and development chose to try and destroy it.

Mayuri's computer finally dinged and started spitting out papers. He grabbed them and started analyzing the results. He did not look very happy, which gave Kodochi great hope. "These results show that the zanpaktou has no special qualities." He glanced at Kodochi and smiled evilly. "That means that _you_ are the one who needs to be tested."

Kodochi jumped up and smiled. "I would love to, Captain Kurotsuchi, really I would; but I have a ton of work to do before the dinner bell and it just will not get done without me. If we're done here, Captain Kuchiki, may I go?"

She turned to Byakuya who nodded and she wasted no time escaping the twelfth division captain yet again.

* * *

"Captain Kurotsuchi, are you sure that there was nothing interesting on that paper of yours?" Shunsui looked at him accusingly.

"Oh, fine. I didn't want the girl to know it, but there is something rather interesting on my _paper_. It seems that the girl's zanpaktou has a spirit of its own."

"All zanpaktous have spirits, Kurotsuchi, that's what makes them zanpaktous." Kenpachi frowned at the other captain.

"Yes, you barbaric buffoon, each zanpaktou has a soul that the owner can converse with and has its own abilities; however, this zanpaktou has a _soul_. Not a soul that was created by her becoming a soul reaper but an actual soul. It's almost as if a person is trapped inside that blade, or has become that blade, but that's not really possible as far as I am aware. I will have to do more research on the matter."

"Can you imagine if a person were to become a zanpaktou?" Shunsui marveled at the idea.

"I don't understand how that could be. Perhaps we should leave Captain Kurotsuchi to his studies for now." Jushiro smiled at Mayuri. "You will inform us if you find anything, correct?"

Mayuri scowled. He felt as if Jushiro were actually daring him to try and hide something. As if Jushiro could ever catch him in a lie or do anything about it. "Of course I will, now all of you get out, I am very busy."

* * *

_'I do not like how curious they are.'_

_'What should we do, Toga? I can't compromise everything we've worked for and everything we still need to accomplish.'_

_'Do not worry, child. We will continue to prepare. If they continue with their inquiries we will resort to our back-up plan.'_

_'I don't like our back-up plan, Toga.'_

_'I know, but if it is our only option…'_

_'Hai.'_


	11. Chapter 11

I am sorry this took so long. :(

I have been so very busy with school. I have 32 tests, a huge project, and work crammed into eight weeks. Please keep reading, I have been working on the story and I will try to get more of it online.

Please don't forget to review. Let me know what you think and let me know what you want to hear.

Well, here it is. Chapter 11 of Witch. Thanks to everyone who is reading. I love you all.

* * *

Kodochi sat on the roof of the small shack she had built an unknown number of years before in the forest of the 78th district of the soul society. Her black hair was moved by the wind and she pulled it back into the ribbon she always held it with. Her brown eyes had taken on a dead look long ago. The sun was setting which meant that the more violent people in the district would be coming out soon and raiding homes as they always did. She jumped down and walked into her home to start blockading the windows and the door.

She had gone through yet another long day of mixing herbs into medicines for the locals. She had always known how to mix what to do what was needed, but she didn't know _how_ she knew. Kodochi moved the table, which would have been difficult for the average person, in front of the door. She had also always been stronger than most men. She was tall and she was heavy. Kodochi wagered that most of her weight was due to muscle-whether it could be seen or not.

The windows were closed along with the shutters on the inside and outside of the small house. She looked around the one room with her dead eyes and went to the back-right corner where her long staff was. She also had a make-shift bow and arrows and a few throwing knives she had taken from thieves who had foolishly tried to raid her hovel in the past. She sat in the small, wooden chair and waited for the screams of people who were being beaten and who were having all of their possessions taken by ruthless low-lives.

There was one other thing she was waiting for. There was a voice that stood out from the others that only called to Kodochi. She would hear him speaking to her and calling her out to him. He wanted her to go out into the night, but she was too smart for that. The night was a dangerous place in these parts. Kodochi could hold her own, but if there were too many…

She used to think that the voice was a burden; she once believed that it wanted to hurt her. She was beginning to change her mind, though. He had a kind, deep voice. He seemed warm. The voice would tell Kodochi that he wanted to meet her-that he _needed_ her to come to him. She looked at the knives sitting on the table beside her. He had talked her through most of the fights she had been in. Kodochi had no idea how he knew what she was doing or who she was fighting, but he was always right. He was training her.

_'Kodochi…'_

_'I was wondering where you were.'_

_'Kodochi, I need you to find me.'_

_'If I leave my house…'_

_'You are strong. I have trained you well. Please, Kodochi, I need you to come here. We have much to do.'_

_'What are you talking about?'_

_'You must come to me so that I can show you.'_

_'You're insane.'_

_'Kodochi, we will run out of time soon if we do not begin your training.'_

_'What kind of training?'_

_'Kodochi, you are special. You know that you are different from the other souls here. Why do you not trust me?'_

_'I'm scared. What if I leave and there are people out there? What if I do find you and you're like the others around here? What if you aren't real?'_

_'Kodochi, I will not let you down.'_

Kodochi breathed out heavily. "Now or never, Kodochi." She rose from the small chair and picked up her bow and draped it around her torso. The quiver with the arrows was tied to her waist and she slid four throwing knives into the bands of each of the boots which were also self-made. As she was walking toward the door she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She frowned at what she saw: her brown hair was tangled and frayed, her white top was torn and no longer covered her belly-she got many dirty looks for that and the fact that her breasts were also starting to poke out- and her knee-length, black skirt had holes all in it. Then she looked at her face. Her eyes were dull and empty. Although she had a dark skin tone she looked dead…hollow.

She was pulled from her trance by the sounds of screams only three or four houses from where she was. Kodochi grabbed the handle of the door, yanked it open, and ran out into the darkness.

_'Go left, Kodochi.'_

She started to move to the left but was stopped when she heard a child's scream. There were some things that Kodochi just couldn't handle and at the top of the list was when someone harmed a child. When she turned around, she saw a little boy being pulled from his house by a man much larger than she was. He had his hand in the boy's hair and she saw red.

"Let him go!" Before the man could look at who had yelled at him Kodochi had pulled her bow from around her torso and drawn the arrow. She hadn't even realized that she had released it until she saw it hit him square in the chest. Her eyes grew wide when he looked down in horror and then started to fade away.

_'Kodochi, you must run, now!'_

The man she had killed had friends and they didn't look too happy. The four of them stopped what they had been doing and lunged for her, but Kodochi was already running in the opposite direction. She could hear the men running behind her and yelling profanities.

_'Turn right at the next clearing.'_

_'This is the first time I have ever been truly happy to know that you are in my head.'_

She jumped over a fallen tree and entered the clearing. She hit her shoulder on a tree when she made the sharp right turn and ran deeper into the forest. She looked back for just a moment and could see the four men turning to follow her.

_'Damn, they are persistent.'_

_'There is a small stream ahead, Kodochi. You must focus.'_

_'On what?'_

_'Once you can smell the water, be ready to climb one of the trees and swing across.'_

_'Do I look like some kind of vine-swinging jungle-girl to you?'_

_'Kodochi, you can do this; and this is not the time to be joking around!'_

_'Who was joking?'_

When he didn't answer her she tried to breathe deeply and clear her mind. She could hear each individual foot step of the men who were chasing her. She could smell the coolness of the air around her. It had been a while since he had made her try to focus one sense over the others but she had become rather good at it when she had practiced regularly and it returned to her naturally.

_'I smell the water.'_

_'Get ready.'_

_'When I find you we are having a talk about your severe lack of a sense of humor.'_

_'Funny, coming from a girl who has not even smiled in about thirty years.'_

_'You suck.'_

The stream came into sight and she chose a tree to the left that had many large vines hanging from its branches. Kodochi continued to run full-force toward the tree. She used her right foot to get started up it and had to push off hard after three steps up the tree. She pushed out to the right and just barely caught the branch. It was a bit difficult to pull herself up to a standing position, but once she had, she grabbed ahold of the largest of the vines and jumped forward. She landed with a light thud on the other side of the stream and immediately began running again.

_'Excellent work, Kodochi, I am very proud of how well you have learned.'_

_'Well, I would thank you but you are just a voice in my head.'_

_'I will still say you are welcome. Now, do you trust me with your life, Kodochi?'_

_'I guess; you haven't led me wrong so far.'_

_'No, Kodochi, you must trust me absolutely.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Kodochi.'_

_'Fine, I trust you!'_

Kodochi was beginning to get a bit antsy because she could hear the wet sloshes of her pursuers gaining on her.

_'Go left. When you reach the cliff you must jump and have complete faith in the fact that I will never allow anything to hurt you.'_

She didn't give it a second thought. Her body turned left and began moving faster than she thought was possible. The cliff was in sight but she felt no fear when she lunged forward and threw herself off of the side of the mountain. The air was cold and it bit at the skin that she could not cover with her meager clothing. The fall was short and quick. When she saw the ground getting closer she still felt no fear. She was only ten yards from hitting when she saw the katana peeking out from the moss. Her eyes slid closed and she hit the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everybody. I am so sorry for taking so long on this story. I really hope some people read this. I am thinking about doing a One Piece story also. I have a name for the O/C-Rowan. The only problem is that I read it in another story. I'm not planning on using the character, just the name.

Is that okay, or should I use a different name? I can't decide. :'(

If anyone has a better name that I can use, let me know. And I hope you enjoy!^_^

* * *

Kodochi opened her eyes and looked around her small room in the squad six barracks. It had been three weeks since the testing of her zanpaktou and all things had gone back to normal. She rose from her bed and went to the small pale of water that she kept in the corner. She washed her face then carried the pale to her door and tossed it out. Once her hair was combed out and she had her clothes on and straightened out she went to the breakfast hall of the seated officers for her morning meal with her friends.

After breakfast Kodochi had training with Captain Kuchiki. She had gotten much better with kido, but she still preferred using hand-to-hand combat. She had to admit, though, her control over her zanpaktou had improved greatly. They worked on kido for three hours every morning before she had to go on a regular patrol duty.

Kodochi's days had pretty well become bland. She was thankful that Captain Zaraki had given up on fighting her at any cost. The seireitei had fallen into a quiet and tranquil routine. Patrols consisted of low level hollows and personal disputes between people living in the small towns. Everything was simple.

_'I am so bored I think _I'm_ about to go start a fight with Captain Zaraki.'_

_ 'Kodochi, we have needed a quiet time like this.'_

_ 'Yes, I am aware that we must get back to training before they come, but this is getting ridiculous.'_

_ 'Tonight we will begin working on Earth.'_

_ 'Hai.'_

Kodochi looked out to the trees to her left. The patrol she was with was downwind from the small forest and when the wind blew she could feel something wrong in it.

"Kodochi, let's get back." Benjiro was one of her fellow patrolmen for the day.

_'Kodochi, what is it?'_

_ 'The air feels denser than it usually does.'_

_ 'Are you sure you are not just trying to find something that will be more interesting than patrol?'_

_ 'Shut-up.'_

"Kodochi, listen to Benjiro, it's time to get the hell out of here." It was the fifth seat of squad six, his name often escaped Kodochi, but either way she was no longer listening.

_'Something is out there, Toga.'_

"Hey, did you hear me?" He stepped forward and grabbed her right shoulder. When he did she jerked away from him and unsheathed her zanpaktou.

"Kodochi, have you lost your mind?" Benjiro didn't have the chance to try to help the fifth seat detain her because a large and fast hollow emerged from the edge of the woods and was immediately barreling at the group.

_'This one is fast, Kodochi. You must call for me or you will be forced to fight on your own. You know what that would mean.'_

Kodochi wasted no time. "Rip apart their souls, Lord Inu no Taisho."

The zanpaktou grew into the large dog that had appeared at the initiation exam and howled at the hollow. The hollow didn't slow down, but instead pushed harder and gained even more ground and speed.

"Go!" Kodochi yelled at Toga and the two-tailed monster lunged forward.

The beasts rammed one another less than 100 feet from the small group. The sheer force of the collision shook the earth beneath their feet and caused more than a couple to fall to their knees. Watching the dog and the hollow fight was reminiscent of when Toga and Zaraki had fought. Teeth bared in anger and warning, claws gashing at the enemy, and animalistic growls bordering on demonic emanating from both creatures.

"Kodochi, how did you know that hollow was coming? I couldn't sense its spiritual pressure at all." Benjiro wondered aloud but he didn't expect her to answer as she was too intent on watching her zanpaktou.

Toga's teeth dug into the hollow's neck and the sound of ripping flesh resounded throughout the field. Kodochi could hear the others saying things like 'how barbaric', and 'I can't handle watching this'. She knew how terrifying her weapon was. She could remember many times that he had scared even her; logically Kodochi knew Toga could never harm her, but that didn't stop the fear that crept into her heart and made the marrow in her bones run cold when he was angry. They were lucky that they had never seen that side of him.

The hollow had pulled itself free from Toga and was attacking again, but he caught the mask of his opponent with his large claw. The hollow was gone and the dog was evaporating and returning to his sheath.

_'That was a good catch, Kodochi. Your power has improved greatly.'_

_ 'Thanks to you.'_

"Kodochi, that was amazing!" Benjiro looked at her with astonishment.

"Thanks, Benjiro, but I…"

"How the hell did you know that hollow was out there?" The fifth seat grabbed her upper arm hard and spun her around to face him. He was a bit taller than she was, and his light brown eyes held some mixture of fear, anger, and resentment.

"It was just instinct, sir." She lied to him, but what other choice did she have? If she told him the truth, she would be put to death-or rather, she would be made an enemy of the soul society. Just because she would have an execution order against her didn't mean that they would actually have what it would take to kill her.

"Bull shit! I am one of the best trackers in the soul society and I could not hear or sense that hollow. You're a rookie but you had the battle won the minute your zanpaktou was drawn. How did you know?"

"Sir…"

"Quiet, Benjiro, she will answer my questions."

"I have already answered your questions, _sir_; I don't know what else you want me to say."

"Kodochi, I sure am glad you're here!" All attention went to Lieutenant Matsumoto when she yelled at the other girl. "I was worried that I would have to work. Thanks for taking care of that hollow!"

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, Captain Hitsugaya, what are you doing here?" The fifth seat led the small squad six patrol group in a bow to their superiors.

"We heard that there was a hollow detected out this way by one of Captain Kurotsuchi's sensors." Toshiro looked to Kodochi and took note of how the sleeve of her left arm was bunched as if someone had grabbed it. "It was a good thing you were out here, Miss Nakamura, or there could have been many casualties."

"Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya." She tipped her head forward as the other two started to walk away.

"Wait, Captain Hitsugaya, I have a complaint." The fifth seat glowered at Kodochi.

"Well, what is it?"

"Kodochi Nakamura was able to sense that hollow when even I couldn't. There is something about this girl that she is not telling us."

"Just how is that my concern? Why don't you complain to your _own_ captain?"

"I would, sir, but he seems to hold her in high regards. As much as I do respect my captain, I can't say that he could make a truly unbiased decision involving _her_."

Toshiro looked annoyed. "Nakamura, how did you know the hollow was there?"

"As I have already said," she turned her look to her fifth seat, "_instinct_."

"Then it's settled." The squad six officer looked like he wanted to complain but Toshiro cut him off. "Do not forget, instinct is what leads Captain Zaraki; he may have a terrible sense of direction, but he is one of the strongest soul reapers in the soul society. You would do well not to underestimate the power of instinct."


	13. Chapter 13

Hi there. Nobody ever reads this, but you should. _**It is very important.**_

I am also starting a long-term Naruto story. It will also be an O/C story. I hope that the few people who read this will be willing to read it as well. Anyway, here is another installation of Witch. If anybody reads this and has any questions about anything in the story, let me know.

I know nobody cares, but I am proud to announce that I am now a college graduate-top of my class-with a 4.0.

Anyway, here be the story: ENJOY

* * *

Kodochi frowned at the others. She was sitting across from Rangiku who was smiling at her mischievously. Yumichika was sitting to her left and smirking at everything that Rangiku said. The orange haired woman was going a bit overboard with the situation.

"My captain looked at her and I think he may have blushed! He totally stood up for her!"

"Captain Hitsugaya was just putting a jerk in his place."

"Please, Kodochi, he doesn't do that for just _anyone_."

"Rangiku, you're being a little bit ridiculous. Captain Hitsugaya was only…"

"Why don't you call him _Toshiro_? After all, if you two are going to date then…"

"Shut the hell up, Renji. I would never date a captain. I'm not dating anyone, actually, because I am focused on my responsibilities, not…"

"Sex?" Yumichika finished for her and they all fell out. Ikkaku, who had been silent the entire night, choked on his sake. Shuhei was holding his abdomen from the shear pain of laughing so hard for so long. Rangiku and Rukia were simply gawking at Yumichika for being so blunt. Renji and Izuru were watching Kodochi and waiting for her to get over her shock.

"YUMICHIKA!" Kodochi glared at her friend. "I was _not_ going there with what I was saying. I can't believe you would suggest that!"

"Please, Kodochi, don't act like you haven't thought about the fact that every man in the soul society wants you."

The others were now watching the two bicker like they were watching the most interesting ping pong match on the planet.

"You are an idiot, Yumichika. That is not true."

"Name one man…"

"Akihiko."

"Other than him."

"Captain Zaraki."

"He wants you."

"He wants to kill me."

"Still…"

Before Kodochi could say anything else Captains Kuchiki, Ukitake, Unohana, Kyouraku, and Hitsugaya walked in. They were seen by the captains immediately and Kodochi wished she had stayed in for the night; when the captains decided to approach their table, she thought she may cry.

"Hello there, everyone, how are you?" Shunsui smiled widely at the young soul reapers.

"We're great, Captain Kyouraku, how about you?" Rangiku shot a glance at Kodochi.

"We're fine, Rangiku. Hey, how long will you be here drinking?"

"Not very, I would hope, she has to be at the office at six in the morning."

Kodochi scolded herself mentally when she realized that she had watched the spikey, white haired captain as he had reprimanded his lieutenant. He was about her height if one were to include the hair; but without the hair he was about three inches shorter. He looked young but his voice was deep and masculine. He was handsome, she had to admit.

_'But he's a captain. I can't think about him like that either way. Even if I weren't…'_

"I heard you had a bit of trouble on patrol today, Miss Nakamura."

Kodochi looked up at her captain. "It wasn't really something I would call trouble, sir. Just a hollow-no big deal."

"Come on, Kodochi, nobody else could sense it was there. That makes you _special_." Rangiku winked at Kodochi and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the lieutenant's action.

"I'm not all that, Matsumoto. Now, I think I'll retire for the evening. Anyone else?" She looked around the table at her comrades but they all decided to stay and drink a while longer.

* * *

"Captain, the fifth seat of our squad is excellent with kido. He can sense just about anything from insane distances. If she hadn't been there the hollow would have killed more than a few of the other squad members." Renji took another sip of his drink before turning to his captain. "What is she?"

Byakuya and the other captains contemplated over the question for a moment. "We aren't sure," Byakuya glanced between his sister and his lieutenant, "but whatever she is, you should all be careful. She has power that we do not yet understand.

The small group nodded to the captains as they walked to their own table and then they decided to part ways. None of the friends could fathom that Kodochi could ever cause any of them any harm.

* * *

"Captain Kuchiki, do you really think that Kodochi could betray the soul society?" Jushiro looked at the young noble and, despite Byakuya's best efforts, could see the turmoil in his eyes.

"No." Toshiro's sudden interruption pulled all eyes to him. "If she wanted to cause any harm she would have allowed the hollow to attack today. From what I have gathered everyone was walking away from the area when the attack occurred and only Kodochi had the time to react. She could have allowed the others to die and then save herself before Matsumoto and I even arrived, but she chose to save them all. I am not concerned with the possibility of her betraying us, but I am concerned with the fact that Renji is correct. The fifth seat of squad six is rather weak, but he can sense hollows faster and more accurately than nearly every other soul reaper in the seireitei. How did the hollow escape his detection?"

"That is an excellent point, Toshiro. As for the hollow not being detectable to even our best reapers, I am not sure that we can answer it without the help of you know who."

"Why are you calling him that?"

"Because, Jushiro, it seems that every time I say his name he shows up." Shunsui took a sip of his fifth bowl of sake. "Quite frankly, the man scares the hell out of me and I don't feel like talking to him directly."

"Well, despite your fear of him, you are right. We will have to go to the squad twelve barracks tomorrow and ask him if he can help."

"Head Captain Yamamoto posted more missions for the world of the living and asked for any and all recommendations to be turned in by noon tomorrow." Byakuya looked at the wine he had ordered and frowned. "I believe that it would be a good idea to send Miss Nakamura to Karakura Town for a little while until we can finish the hollow investigation and the investigation of her zanpaktou."

"I agree, Kuchiki, but we would have to send her there with someone we trust. If Old Man Yama knew that we were conducting these investigations he would want to know why and he would probably go to the new 46 and get an immediate ruling on her. She could end up imprisoned or worse." Shunsui looked around the table. He could tell that he wasn't the only one not wanting the girl to go to jail for being different.

"Could we capture her if the order came?" Jushiro was looking intently at the table.

"Physically or emotionally?"

They all sat there and thought about the question that Byakuya had posed. Kodochi was the strongest rookie that any of them had ever seen. She was tall, beautiful, kind, and she had become part of their little 'family' in no time at all. They parted ways knowing that they didn't want to hurt her; the parted ways not knowing if anybody could stop her if they needed to.

* * *

He waited outside her room for her to leave. She was headed toward the forest at the top of Sokyoku Hill again. She had been going out there for a while. All she did was sit on the ground, legs crossed, and breathe deeply. He was angry with himself, of course, for following her around like a love sick child, but he could not help it. There was something about the girl that made him crazy. He wanted her. As he ran quite a bit behind her he thought about that fact. He had never wanted any other woman in his life-or anyone at all for that matter-but when he had first seen _her_ he knew that he had to have her.

Once they were at Sokyoku Hill she slowed down to a walk and entered the wooded area. He followed her, of course, as he always did. How could he not? She was perfect in his eyes: tall, smart, strong, kind, loyal, and beautiful. She was determined, too. He wasn't sure what goal she was working toward, but he loved watching her work toward it none the less. He rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Damn it." He looked down from the tree branch he had perched himself on to see that Kodochi wasn't just sitting this time, but standing with her palms against a boulder.

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply to calm herself, he assumed. After a moment she opened her eyes again and stared at the rock before her. When nothing happened he was concerned that she may have lost it, but when he saw what she was doing his heart sank into the pit of his stomach.

He used flash step to get away from Sokyoku Hill and back to his own room. He leaned against his closed door and let out the shaky breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

_'Why, Kodochi, why?'_

He sank to the ground with his knees in his chest and his hands over his face.

_'If anyone else knew about this, she would be killed. It is absolutely not permitted. After the hand that the soul society played when it happened over three hundred years ago she would be seen as an enemy seeking revenge for her fallen people. I can't let anyone know about this. What will I do?'_


End file.
